Shinjite! Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold
Believe! Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold (信じて！レインボープリキュア☆運命の展開 Shinjite! Reinbō Purikyua☆Unmei no Tenkai) is the opening theme for Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold, performed by Gojo Mayumi. The song debuted in the first episode on February 1, 2018. Synopsis Three stars (which are pink, orange and yellow) are shown in the sky and are twinkling, with Amagawa Lucia and Pearl watching them. Then the night turns to day and Lucia is joined by Tachibana Mahiru, Fukushima Kei and the other fairies, then the girls grab their Rainbow Pens, and they then transform into their Pretty Cure alter egos. The girls then use mysterious batons to create the title card. When rainbow-coloured sparkles fly over the title card and disappear, Lucia is running to class, while Mahiru and Kei are walking together, laughing as Lucia run past them. The scene changes to Pearl, Topaz, Emerald and Amethyst flying around, and both Amber and Sapphire begin to scold them, while Lapis Lazuli just shrugs. The scene changes to a silhouette of Diabolos, and the scene changes once more to Cure Ciel standing on a mountain, with her long light blue hair flying with the wind. Cure Ciel opens her eyes and then looks at the audience, and the view changes to a mysterious green-haired girl shedding tears as she stares at a picture of a dark blue-haired girl, and Lucia then runs onto the scene, and reaches her hand out, and the symbol of the Pink Rainbow appears. A new scene appears and Cure Rose is shown fighting a bunch of Zankokunas. Cure Arancia uses her powers to fight Kumoria, and Cure Jaune is using her powers to fight an unknown commander, and both girls then combine their powers to fight a third commander. Cure Rose then appears and she combines her powers with Cure Arancia's and Cure Jaune's, and the three defeat a grand Zankokuna. At the end of the opening, the Pretty Cure and the fairies are shown in front of a sparkling rainbow, before all movement freezes and a small explosion of light comes. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= Kyō watashi wa tanoshimi no shingata o shisa Sō ima watashi-tachi wa subete o watashitachi no subete no tasukeru! Shinjite! Reinbō Purikyua! Tokidoki watashi no tōbu wa imēji to ryūshutsu suru Watashi ga yasumu koto o kanō ni shinai mono Watashi ga sodatsu to dōjini watashi o rikai shite mo ī Watashi wa atarashī koto ni funare ni watashi naru Watashi ni watashi ga tanoshiku hikatte iru mirai o shisa shite iru Watashi wa watashitachi ga tsukaimono no toki o wasurete inai (unmei no tenkai) Kyō watashi wa tanoshimi no shingata o shisa Sō ima watashi-tachi wa subete o watashitachi no subete no tasukeru! Min'na wa issho ni aru aru Kono subarashī kiseki wa tadaimadatta Sorede tō wa sore ga tsudzuku koto ga dekiru (unmei no tenkai) Sore-yue seimei wa tsudzukeru koto ga dekiru (unmei no tenkai) Shinjite! Reinbō Purikyua! |-|Kanji= 今日私は楽しみの新型を示唆 そう今私達はすべてを私達のすべての助ける！ 信じて！レインボープリキュア！ 時々私の頭部はイメージと流出する 私が休むことを可能にしない物 私が育つと同時に私を理解してもいい 私は新しいことに不慣れに私なる 私に私が楽しく光っている未来を示唆している 私は私達が使い物の時を忘れていない (運命の展開) 今日私は楽しみの新型を示唆 そう今私達はすべてを私達のすべての助ける！ 皆は一緒にあるある このすばらしい奇跡はただいまだった それで党はそれが続くことができる (運命の展開) それゆえ生命は続けることができる (運命の展開) 信じて！レインボープリキュア！ |-|English= Today I’ll show you a new type of fun So now we’ll give everything our all! Believe! Rainbow Pretty Cure! Sometimes my head overflows with images Ones that never let me rest As I grow I can understand I’ll become a new and unfamiliar me Show me a sparkling future I'll enjoy I don’t want to forget the fun times we spent (destinies unfold) Today I’ll show you a new type of fun So now we’ll give everything our all! Everyone is together This wonderful miracle has only begun So the party can continue (destinies unfold) So the life can continue (destinies unfold) Believe! Rainbow Pretty Cure! Full |-|Romaji= |-|Kanji= |-|English= Character Appearances : Note: Names listed by order of appearance. * Amagawa Lucia and Pearl * Tachibana Mahiru, Fukushima Kei, Amber, Topaz, Emerald, Sapphire, Lapis Lazuli and Amethyst * Diabolos * Cure Ciel * Mysterious green-haired girl * Zankokuna * Kumoria * Two other generals Trivia Video Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:HanasakiTsubomi997